Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki
was a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan and the obedient subordinate of Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki. He appeared in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Personality Kinshiki was very loyal and he was a figure father to Momoshiki,Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel to the extent that he offered himself to be changed into chakra pill. Appearance Kinshiki had pale skin, short spiky blue-greyish hair, a beard, and a horn-like protrusion above his left eye. He had big hands and a body well over two meters in height. He wore a pale blue shirt with back cuffs and a high collar over which he wore another darker appendage with a grey sash wrapped around his waist. He also wore grey pants and black, flat shoes on his feet which were upturned at the toes. Abilities Using unknown methods, Kinshiki was capable of flying. Due to his huge body figure, Kinshiki was a highly capable short-range fighter, being able to clash toe-to-toe against Sasuke Uchiha, using various glowing red weapons, like a kanabō or an axe, which he appeared to be capable of creating at will. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Ōtsutsuki, Kinshiki was gifted with extremely powerful chakra. He was able to also fight near evenly with four of the five Kage of the current era. With his giant body, he was capable of carrying Momoshiki on his shoulders with ease. Even with his huge body figure, Kishiki was a highly capable short-range fighter. He also has shown a degree of mastery in taijutsu and also able to move swiftly to avoid enemy attacks, make him being able to clash toe-to-toe against Sasuke Uchiha, using both taijutsu and use of various weapons. Kinshiki possesses incredible raw strength and durability, as he was able to escape Kurotsuchi's trap, and survived from multiple stabs of Chōjūrō's Mutilation technique although greatly damaging his arm in the process. Despite being near death, he could cut down his own planet's Shinju with a single slash of his glowing halberd. Dōjutsu Byakugan Kinshiki wielded the Byakugan in both eyes, granting him near 360° vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system amongst other abilities. Bukijutsu In battle, he was capable to create various red glowing ninja tools, like a kanabō or an axe, halberd, and many other weapons which he appeared to be capable of creating at will. He appeared very skilled in the use of all of them. Epilogue Boruto: Naruto the Movie Kinshiki and Momoshiki encountered Sasuke Uchiha, who had been traveling through another dimension to gather information on a threat greater than Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. In a blizzard of another dimension, Kinshiki engaged in battle with his kanabō against Sasuke and his sword. Sasuke was nearly overpowered by Kinshiki's monstrous strength and barely escapes with his life. Kinshiki and Momoshiki sense Kurama's chakra in the ninja dimension and intended to capture the Kurama by kidnapping its' current jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki. They appeared during the Chūnin Exams in Konohagakure and started creating a chaos. Kinshiki destroyed the arena and attempted to attack Sasuke and his daughter. Shikamaru Nara uses his Shadow Sewing Technique to restrain Kinshiki and Momoshiki but Momoshiki absorbs his power. After Momoshiki explained their goal to gather Kaguya's scattered chakra and cultivate into a cinnabar panacea in order to gain eternal youth and supernatural powers, Kinshiki fought Naruto and Sasuke, who combine Kurama and Susanoo to shield themselves. However, Kinshiki and Momoshiki successfully captured Naruto when he allowed himself to be caught in their technique to protect his son, Sasuke, and Sarada. They took Naruto to Momoshiki's Planet and bound him to begin the ritual of extracting Kurama from him. Sasuke, Boruto, and the four other Kage arrived to rescue him. Kinshiki fought against the other Kage and was initially captured by them, but broke free from their techniques. He then unleashed a powerful blast around them, causing massive destruction and injured to himself. To everyone's horror, Momoshiki turned Kinshiki into a chakra pill and swallowed him to increase his strength, prompting Naruto and Sasuke to fight him and had Boruto use a Parent and Child Rasengan to finish him off for good. Trivia * Similar to how Kaguya was named, Kinshiki's naming convention seems to follow the Japanese folklore motif. It is a reference to Kintarō , while Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki is a reference to Momotarō. * Masashi Kishimoto's character sketch of Kinshiki shows him with normal-sized hands. References id:Kinshiki